


Krokodil [traducción]

by jessevaldfond



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, any excuse for smut
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-08-23 02:44:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8310880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessevaldfond/pseuds/jessevaldfond
Summary: Sonrieron el uno al otro, sin aliento, y John se da cuenta de lo feliz que es que él no esté en este momento de pie sobre el estúpido cuerpo en la morgue del hospital. O viceversa, llegar a eso. En ese loco, cristalino momento, parecía bastante razonable que él enganche su mano alrededor de la cabeza de Sherlock, empujarlo cerca y besarle en la boca.





	1. Capitulo Uno

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Krokodil](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7217968) by [eternallygapingmaw](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternallygapingmaw/pseuds/eternallygapingmaw). 



> ___________________  
> Notas de autor: Originalmente publicado en los viejos tiempos del 2011, bajo otro nombre y ya eliminada, pero como que parece que hay un poco de cruce entre 00Q y fandoms de Sherlock-puede ser interesante :)
> 
> ______________________  
> Notas de traductor: 00Q es una ship o pareja (como le llamen) entre estos dos bellos individuos: [[Imagen]](http://65.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_m6u0a1uOYv1radyfuo1_r1_1280.png) No soy fan de ellos pero bueno.   
> Escogí este fic por ponerme el reto de traducir un fic más largo y no solo one shots. Además el John de esta historia me gusto mucho. Ustedes ya lo leerán y me dirán que tal.
> 
> Gracias a **Gary Molyneaux y a Rut Mandiola** por ayudarme con algunos párrafos.

Hay un viejo chiste acerca de la diferencia entre un hombre hetero y un hombre bisexual y la respuesta es _Seis cervezas_. John sabia el chiste: él se lo dijo, en una selecta compañía, en momentos de franqueza. Incluso, tenía algunos de sus propios remates alternativos. Estas incluían _Seis meses de paseo por Afganistán; la consecuencia del casi escape de la muerte o la seria herida; Soledad; Un rayo de deseo._  Mientras los remates seguían, en realidad no son divertidos en lo absoluto, aunque lo que falta en la frivolidad, lo compensan por la veracidad.

 

Dos buenas razones, luego John las mantendrá para él mismo.

 

Sherlock no hace bromas. No es que él no tenga sentido del humor, pero es un cuentista, él es nulo, a la vez pedante e indirecto. Y es que no tiene sentido tratar de _contarle_  chistes; ya sea que él ha visto el remate con mucha antelación (encontrándolo insuficiente), o si no su quisquillosidad incansable termina golpeando duro incluso en el más difícil juego de palabras lo hace retorcerse, con sus dedos de los pies doblándose en sumisión.

 

Sherlock no hace bromas, pero ama los acertijos, problemas y rompecabezas. Él nunca es más feliz que cuando investiga su ultima hipótesis. La ciencia del cerebro de John entiende esta parte muy bien, la forma en la que observa, la calidad y la cantidad, el deseo de prueba: pero la ciencia sola nunca puede satisfacer a Sherlock. Solo la gente puede proveer el factor deshonesto eso cuidadosamente Sherlock lo calcula haciendo zoom justo en el gráfico.

 

Gente y sus miles de impulsos.

 

Incomparable

 

Irresistible.

*

 

Con exagerado cuidado – la Señora Hudson seguramente se había girado por ahora– John cerró la puerta del 221B de la calle Baker detrás de él. Su cara dolía de carcajearse, pero tratando de no reír resultaba más doloroso aún. Era uno de esos días. Otra vez. Que estaba llegando a un punto donde es difícil para John recordar que también hay otros tipos de días.. Días que constan de abrir una lata de refresco frente a la tele o leyendo cada última página de los suplementos dominicales con un buen té servido de la tetera. Comprando un billete de lotería de la tienda de la esquina. Emparejando calcetines.

 

En lugar de esquivar balas y brincando en los tejados

 

El conducto para todo este caos está de pie justo a su lado: Sherlock, con los ojos abiertos y entusiasmado, todavía prácticamente vibrando de energía. Sonrieron el uno al otro, sin aliento, y John se da cuenta de lo feliz que es que él no esté en este momento de pie sobre el estúpido cuerpo en la morgue del hospital. O viceversa, llegar a eso. En ese loco, cristalino momento, parecía bastante razonable que él enganche su mano alrededor de la cabeza de Sherlock, empujarlo cerca y besarle en la boca.

 

Sherlock –inesperadamente, pero brillante– lo besó de vuelta. Con lengua.

 

Fue John quien se separó, una mano puesta en el pecho de Sherlock.  
“Mierda,” dijo él, “Mierda. Mierda. Lo siento.”

 

En la tenue luz amarilla del pasillo, la expresión de Sherlock es sombría, ilegible. Él no dijo nada.

 

“Mira. Yo no quería – solo si tú – Digo– “ John hizo una pausa “Esto no es algún tipo de experimento, ¿no?”

 

Sherlock parpadea. “Puedo asegurarte que estoy totalmente aceptando mis preferencias sexuales. ” Tú, sin embargo, estás sin duda menos a _gusto_ "

 

“Estas ebrio,” dijo John. Sherlock mueve su cabeza: deja atrás los restos de un solo vaso de vino tinto en el Swan y Edgar “ _Estoy_ * ebrio.”

 

“Mides un metro setenta, pesas setenta kilogramos y te has bebido dos cervezas moderadamente fuertes en el transcurso de los últimos nueve minutos. Es posible que también estés experimentando sentimientos de euforia leve y relajación y sugiero eso no lo consideraste manejar un auto en Polonia, Suecia o China por lo menos un par de horas, pero con un nivel de alcohol en la sangre en algún lugar de la región del 0.04%, que no son lo suficientemente intoxicado ya sea para tu juicio, la percepción espacial o del habla que se deterioren significativamente.” John trató de hablar, pero Sherlock levantó una mano “En resumen: no.”

 

“Adrenalina elevada,” dijo John. “Casi nos asesinan hoy. Otra vez. Y es toda tu culpa, tu loco bastardo – ”

 

Sherlock vio modesto.

 

“Oh por dios santo –  “ resoplo John. Él agarra a Sherlock por su ridícula bufanda de sexto grado y lo arrastra hacia adentro. Los labios de Sherlock son fríos, su mano se desliza hacia arriba por la parte posterior de la cabeza fría de John, pero su boca es cálida.

 

John lo empuja lejos de nuevo por la repentina indignación. “Tu me dijiste que estabas casado con tu trabajo.”

 

La respuesta de Sherlock es pan comido  “Yo no dije que yo fuera fiel.”

 

“Tú me hiciste retroceder. Antes”

 

“¿Lo hice?”

 

“Esa noche en Angelo’s.”

 

“John,” Sherlock presiona la palma de su mano en la frente y suspira. “¿Aun así, puedo disculparme por mi terrible cambio de actitud?”

 

John está tratando de decidir exactamente lo que compondría la devolución adecuada para esta última en una larga línea de insultos, cuando estuvo consciente de que se presiona su muslo entre las piernas de Sherlock. Él baja la mirada para encontrarse en los ojos de John y su boca se tuerce en una sonrisa.

 

“Sube las escaleras” dice John.

 


	2. Capítulo 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas de Traductor: Con la ayuda de [Noirfluerxx](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Noirfluerxx) y de [Moly](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Moly)(GaryS Smaug) me ayudaron con este capitulo. Ambas son unas linduras.
> 
> En algunas partes del texto pondre unas marcas las cuales son referencias que agregaré en notas finales.

 

John se sorprende cuando Sherlock se dirige  a su propio cuarto. Él nunca había sido invitado a entrar antes, al menos que él deje tazas vacías de café y platos de sándwiches en el rellano exterior (y, después, le gritó a la puerta su enfado cuando las tazas y los platos no volvieron a aparecer). Desde un punto de vista táctico, es un movimiento astuto: John siente detrás de la nuca ese cosquilleo que le acompaña con antelación al entrar a territorio desconocido. Esto podría resultar ser peligroso. Sin duda, el cuarto de Sherlock – que es una absoluta pocilga, no hay sorpresas allí– está llena con algunos peligros muy evidentes: unas hojas de bisturí desperdigadas, un montón de placas de Petri podridas, el cable de una plancha arrastrando envuelta en cinta aislante. Una tabla de planchar, su cubierta sellada con marcas de quemaduras, se inclina plegada contra la pared.

 

“Esto no tomará un minuto.” Sherlock desenrolla su bufanda, se encoje de hombros para sacar su abrigo y lo lanza sobre el respaldo de una silla. Se pasea por el cuarto, empuja un montón de calcetines multicolor de nuevo en la cómoda, arroja una pila de diarios de ciencia forense al armario. “Ahí está,” dijo, sin respiración, “y esto – eso – y eso – “

 

Sentando en la esquina de la cama, John empieza a reír.

 

Sherlock detuvo sus tareas y se fija en John con una mirada burlona. “¿Qué es tan gracioso?”

 

“Esto.” John hace un gesto refiriéndose al cuarto. “Esta...pocilga. _Tú_. Y toda esa elegante y mojigata actitud.” *****

Sherlock lo vio de arriba a abajo. “Bueno, ¿imagino que sabrás todo sobre el ir sin ropa interior, eh, soldado? *****

 

John carraspea, pero ya no está viendo el estado de la habitación de Sherlock. En cambio, está mirando el estado de la entrepierna de Sherlock: el trazo claro de su pene a través de sus pantalones que apunta hacia su cadera izquierda.

 

“Sherlock,” dice, “déjalo.”

 

Sherlock está sosteniendo un par de fémures humanos, uno en cada mano. Los coloca sobre la mesita de noche, encima de una tambaleante pila de libros y papeles. Una sola hoja de partitura se cae de la pila y se desplaza hacia el suelo.

 

John palmea la esquina de la cama. “Vamos.”

 

Sherlock se queda quieto por un momento, apretando y cerrando sus puños. Luego hace lo que le dicen. El colchón era viejo y mullido; se mece con el peso combinado de sus cuerpos como un par de manos invisibles. El muslo de Sherlock está caliente contra el propio de John. Parece más cercano, de alguna manera, que cuando se estaban besando en el pasillo, de pelo salvaje, ojos salvajes, un musculo brincando en su mandíbula. En contraste con su autoconfianza anterior parece más conflictivo de lo que John lo había visto. John siente que está al borde de una revelación: la comprensión de cómo, en ciertas situaciones, la contrariedad cotidiana de Sherlock se encuentra en un deseo más profundo, apisonado que le dice a obedecer.

 

“Creo que me gustas así,” dijo John.

 

“¿Cómo qué?” dijo Sherlock.

 

“Dócil,” dijo John. Él podría estar probando su suerte aquí- Sherlock levanta su barbilla y le dio una mirada dura – pero es demasiado delicioso para él no intentarlo. “Ansioso por complacer.”

 

Sherlock resopla y mira hacia otro lado. _Te tengo,_  piensa John. Él continua, poniendo una mano en la pierna de Sherlock. “Así que. Es esto lo que eres cuando…”

 

Sherlock parecía inexplicablemente fascinado con el pieza de _La desconocida de la Sena_   ***** colgado en la pared del fondo. Mueve su pierna hacia arriba y hacia abajo. “¿Cuando tengo relaciones sexuales con otras personas?” dijo. John toma nota del adjetivo, pero la imagen mental de Sherlock masturbándose aquí noche tras noche, tal vez incluso John hace lo mismo – ellos solo están separados por unas tantas placas de yeso – la liberación amortiguada por una vieja camiseta y un puñado de Kleenex –   _otras personas son demasiado problema_  –  es deprimente en lugar de erótico, y él deja ese pensamiento de lado.

 

“Sí,” dijo John, y porque él quiere deshacer la sensación de ansiedad en su barriga, “Cuando tu coges.”

 

“Ah.” Sherlock corrió su delicado dedo alrededor de la muñeca de John. La intimidad de ese gesto vino de sorpresa, pero la expresión en la cara de Sherlock permanecía pícara, calculadora. “¿ _No te_  gustaría saberlo?”

 

“En realidad,” dijo John, “Me gustaría.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Referencias:  
> */-La frase de John para Sherlock en Inglés se lee: "All fur coat and no knickers" = Tener una apariencia superficialmente positiva que es desmentida por la realidad.
> 
>  Justo esta frase tuvo ayuda de la Sensei de Gary <3
> 
>  
> 
>   
>  _Tomo la deuda de la Sensei de Gary con Zeus como agradecimiento._  
> 
> 
>  
> 
> */-La frase que que Sherlock le dice a John es mas un juego de palabras: "Well, I imagine you’d know all about going" 
> 
> */- La Desconocida del Sena: fue una mujer no identificada y supuestamente ahogada en el río Sena de París, cuya máscara mortuoria se volvió un accesorio popular en las paredes de las casas de los artistas después del año 1900. Su rostro fue la inspiración de numerosas obras literarias. [Imagen Wikipedia](https://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/La_desconocida_del_Sena#/media/File:L%27inconnue_de_la_Seine_\(masque_mortuaire\).jpg)


	3. Capítulo 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Noirfluerxx](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Noirfluerxx) gracias por ayudarme con la revisión de este capitulo.

John se inclina más cerca. Su mano avanza poco a poco hasta el agarre de Sherlock. Sus dedos se abren sobre el bulto entre las piernas de Sherlock y él le aprieta allí, firmemente.

 

“Bien – “ tartamudeo Sherlock, “bueno, si pues, muy bien, si insistes – “

 

John silenció los balbuceos con besos, presionando sus labios contra el mentón y la mejilla de Sherlock y finalmente la boca, hasta que Sherlock le estaba devolviendo el beso. Entonces John busca el cinturón de Sherlock y Sherlock intenta ayudarirando de la hebilla. John soltó rápidamente el botón en el pantalón de Sherlock y baja la bragueta, torpe en su impaciencia por tenerlo cerca, piel con piel, él puede sentir el calor que se irradia a través de sus ropas.

 

“Permíteme – “ dijo Sherlock. Se inclina hacia atrás y arrastran juntos sus pantalones hasta la rodilla.

 

La pretina de los calzoncillos de Sherlock se estiró con fuerza entre los huesos de la cadera, su erección se delinea bajo la tela. John dirige su pulgar y su índice suavemente por todo el largo, juntándolos sobre la punta, donde el algodón ya está oscurecido. El pene de Sherlock pulsa duro y John siente la pequeña mancha de humedad extenderse bajo las yemas de sus dedos. Su propio pene se contrae complacido, aun atrapado en su pantalón. Introduce sus dedos en el hueco entre el tejido y la piel, rozando contra los rizos de vello encrespado. Sherlock se mueve y lo largo de su pene rueda de lado contra su abdomen bajo saliendo la cabeza a la vista.

 

 

“Oh, eso es bueno,” respira John y mueve su mano para acunar los testículos de Sherlock, empujando hacia arriba de modo que el pene de Sherlock se revelará más. John se inclina para tocarlo con su lengua, y Sherlock se pone nervioso, reprimiendo un ruido.

 

 

“Shh.” John desliza su mano más abajo a los testículos de Sherlock y los empuja más arriba. Él lame de nuevo el pene de Sherlock, esta vez tocando un poco más, dejando que la punta de su lengua jugara sobre el frenillo y alrededor de la cresta. Después él pone firme su lengua y la utiliza para morder suavemente la cabeza de lado a lado. Sherlock está tomando respiraciones cortas que se convierten en un jadeo a lo que John detiene sus rodeos y lame sobre el glande mojado, al presionar lo plano de su lengua contra la hendidura.

 

“A la mierda con esto, vamos,” dijo John, y libera las bolas de Sherlock para bajar el elástico con una mano y halar el pene de Sherlock dentro de su boca con la otra mano.

 

“Oh – “ dice Sherlock, “Oh _mierda_ – ”

 

John prueba un sabor salado de la mancha de excitación de Sherlock.  Aprieta sus labios y los mueve de arriba a abajo por toda el largo, poniendo su antebrazo sobre el muslo de Sherlock tratando de mantenerlo quieto. Sherlock está retorciéndose debajo de él, clavando sus talones en la cama.

 

“John – “ las manos de Sherlock están en su cabello. John reconoce la urgencia en su voz y deja su boca aflojarse alrededor del pene de Sherlock. “Tienes que bajar esto primero – “

 

John se recarga y Sherlock levanta sus piernas en el aire, sus calzoncillos y sus pantalones aún están amontonados alrededor de sus rodillas. Él saca sus zapatos, dejándolos caer al piso con un ruido sordo, uno después del otro, luchando con el montón de ropa bajo sus tobillos y tirándola hacia un lado. Una suave avalancha bajo a la alfombra. Se apresura a ponerse de pie, su pene rebotando contra su estómago y se desabrocha sus puños y los primeros botones de su camisa antes de jalarla por arriba de su cabeza. Se escuchan las costuras mientras trata de liberarse. Y entonces, por fin, Sherlock está desnudo, parado frente a John en el círculo de luz emitido por una sola bombilla de 40 vatios que cuelga por encima de sus cabezas, palmeando su pene contra su estómago, inconsciente, respirando con dificultad. Era incluso más delgado de lo que John había imaginado, la estructura de su cuerpo era claramente visible bajo la piel: el movimiento tenso de su musculo y el tendón, el pecho y su clavícula.

 

“Jesús,” dijo John. “Eres como un maldito diagrama.”

 

Sherlock sonríe de lado y John siente el calor reflejado de un cumplido un tanto entendido y aceptado por ambos. “Ahora _tú_ ” dijo.

 

John ríe. “Más un garabato que un diagrama, para ser honesto,” dice – pensando con tristeza en su suave vientre y el maldito desastre en su hombro, la zanja excavada de los injertos de piel de su muslo – pero Sherlock da un paso hacia adelante y se inclina para darle un beso, rápido y cálido. Después baja hasta las rodillas.

 


	4. Capitulo 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Antes que nada le voy a dar unas gracias enormes a [Gary](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Moly) por haberme ayudado con este capitulo.  
> A [Rut](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Noirfluerxx)tambien, es tan amable, ayudo con los otros capitulos.  
> A las dos, son geniales :3
> 
> Como este es el ultimo capitulo de este fanfic pensaba en hacerlo en dos partes pero...amh, no creo que se perderia el hecho de que es un capitulo bastante importante (saben a lo que me refiero, y si no saben pues...¿que esperan para comenzar a leer? dejen de leerme y vayan a leer :3 ) Asi mejor lo deje completo y sin cortes(?)
> 
> Justo al final del capitulo dejo unas notas de las frases que perdiero sentido al ser pobremente traducidas por mi; justo al lado de las palabras aparecera este signo: **~**
> 
> Me gustaria y ojala pudieran darle un bello kudo a la historia original. Fue tan amable de dejarme traducirla y todavia yo me tardo millones de años en subir la parte mas genial de todo el fic. Aqui pueden dejar su bello corazoncito: [**Krokodil** por  _eternallygapingmaw_.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7217968)
> 
> Gracias por su tiempo para leer esto...ahora si. Adelante :)

 

“ _Jesús_ ,” dijo John, sin aliento. Sus manos se mueven a su cinturón. Él ni siquiera se había quitado la chaqueta todavía.

 

Sherlock suelta los cordones de John y levanta sus pies en su regazo, uno tras otro, para quitar con facilidad los zapatos y los calcetines. Él se sienta sobre los talones, con las manos descansando ligeramente sobre sus muslos, viendo como John saca su pene.

 

Los ojos de Sherlock se amplían, entonces los vuelve a entrecerrar. El pene de John se siente pesado en su palma, caliente y duro, curvándose hacia arriba en la punta. No puede dejar de sentir una cierta satisfacción egoísta ante la sorpresa mal disimulada de Sherlock: él ahora sabe que hay un área, por lo menos en la que Sherlock es sin duda como el promedio. El hecho de que él mismo acaba de pasar a sobresalir en esta área particular es más o menos es la cereza del pastel. John se sienta tomando su pene y se esfuerza demasiado en no sonreír.  


No fue del todo exitoso.

 

Sherlock estiró su mano, no para tocar el pene de John, si no para tironear del dobladillo del suéter. “Yo nunca antes había hecho una mamada a un hombre que usara un suéter tejido color crema,” dijo.

 

“¿Quieres sentirte pervertido, entonces?” dijo John

 

Sherlock lo fulmino con la mirada. “Quítatelo.”

 

John se quita su chaqueta y levanta ambas manos poniéndolas detrás de sus hombros para sacar el ofensivo suéter y su camiseta. “Ahí está,” dice. “¿Feliz ahora?”

 

La mirada de Sherlock recorre el pecho de John por un momento (John se sienta un poco más recto) luego coloca sus manos en las rodillas de John, separa sus piernas y agacha la cabeza para tomar el pene de John en su boca.

 

“Oh, maldita sea,” sisea John. Sherlock, con los ojos cerrados, aleja su lengua para arrastrarla en lentos círculos sobre el glande, dejándolo deslizarse mojadamente contra sus labios y la mejilla. John toma la base de su eje y lo empuja con firmeza en la boca de Sherlock. Sherlock busca su pene mientras se la mama a John. La flexión de su hombro mientras se frota su pene es más rápida que el sube y baja de su cabeza. La profunda hendidura de su labio superior, se tensa alrededor de la polla de John, es lo más obsceno y maravilloso que John ha visto nunca.

 

“Dios,” dice John, “Sherlock, tu boca – “

 

Él coloca una mano detrás de la cabeza de Sherlock. A Sherlock parece no molestarle, así que John entierra sus dedos en su cabello. Él quiere venirse así, justo así, bombeándose en la garganta de Sherlock igual que Sherlock se masturba a sus pies. Pero Sherlock deja que el pene de John se deslice desde su boca y lo deja fuera de su alcance, pasándose una mano por su cara. Su otra mano está aún entre sus piernas, masturbando la punta de su propio pene entre sus dedos. Sus cejas se juntan en un ceño fruncido.

 

“De todos modos, nunca me han gustado esos calzoncillos,” dijo.

 

John rodo sus ojos pero alza sus caderas así que Sherlock puede sacar sus pantalones y su ropa interior. Se tambalea hacia atrás sobre la cama. Sherlock trepa junto a él, caminando hacia adelante sobre sus rodillas, su pene balanceándose pesadamente entre sus piernas. Se inclina sobre John, quien lo trata de halar hacia abajo en un beso, esperando probar su propio semen en la lengua de Sherlock, pero Sherlock lo aleja. La expresión en su cara es esa que John ya conoce bien - centrado y decidido - pero al ver en ese contexto particular, trato mucho de no reírse.

 

Los labios de Sherlock se curvaron “Necesito... _investigar_ ,” dijo

 

John se deja caer hacia atrás y deja que las manos de Sherlock vaguen por su cuerpo. Su toque está evaluando en lugar de excitar: John tiene la sensación de que tiene que esperar un poco. Por ahora, él es mucha información, historias secretas de heridas y enfermedades a ser capturan y guardadas. Los dedos de Sherlock indagan en el impacto debajo de la clavícula ( _disparo 2005_ ), antes de moverse debajo de su hombro, buscando la herida de salida. Lo que antes era un agujero irregular desde entonces ha sido parchado y zurcido ( _cirugía reconstructiva, 2006-7_ ) Es fea, pero es funcional.

 

Como un viejo _calcetín_ , pensó John.

 

El toque de Sherlock resbala a lo largo de la pulcra costura atravesando la parte inferior derecha del abdomen de John ( _Apendicectomía, 1982_ ) y se detiene sobre la superficie que decora su pierna izquierda desde el tobillo hasta la cadera ( _Metralla 2003_ ). En cambio, la piel de Sherlock no tiene ningún rastro de sus aventuras, excepto por el parche plateado en el cayado de su codo izquierdo.

 

A partir de esta evidencia, John es capaz de sacar algunas conclusiones por sí mismo.

 

Los párpados de Sherlock están medio cerrados. Por debajo de ellos, sus ojos se mueven rápidamente de lado a lado. Su mano se mueve hacia el interior del muslo de John. Sus dedos se pasan por el surco terso, donde las capas de la epidermis fueron cortadas y despegadas ( _injerto de piel, 2007_ ), hasta que sus nudillos están rozaron con la parte inferior de los testículos de John. El pene de John dio un tirón y él toma una bocanada de aire.

 

La mirada de Sherlock regresa a la cara de John. “Ahora,” dice. Él se ve brillante, divertido, astuto. “¿Dónde estamos?”

 

John envuelve sus brazos sobre la espalda de Sherlock y le hala más cerca, rodando hacia un lado de manera que estén acostados cara a cara. “Es solo una idea, ¿pero creo que nos íbamos a dar el uno al otro?”

 

Sherlock subió su pierna sobre la cintura de John, aplastando sus penes en el estrecho espacio entre sus estómagos. El contacto los hizo gemir. “Yo creo –Creo que me gustaría coincidir con tu teoría,” dijo Sherlock.

 

“Si,” dice John. “Si.” No le importaba como suena de estúpido, no con Sherlock frotándose contra él. Mueve su mano de la espalda de Sherlock hacia abajo sobre su trasero, dedos desplazándose hacia la hendidura, sintiéndolo por su ano. En respuesta, Sherlock sube su pierna aún más alto. Su respiración se entrecorta cuando John lo toca. John delinea el borde del ano de Sherlock con un dedo. El músculo cede mínimamente cuando Sherlock empuja sus caderas hacia atrás. En ese instante todo el universo de John se reduce a una estrella brillante de intención.

 

“Mierda,” suelta abruptamente. “Quiero – me dejarás –”

 

“ _Si_ ” dijo Sherlock, bajo y apasionado.

 

“¿Necesitas que use un condón?” John susurra, porque es lo Seguro y Responsable de decir en este tipo de situaciones y porque él simplemente no puede decir, _déjame traer un condón_. Una parte oscura y codiciosa de él está dispuesto a Sherlock _di no, di no di no._

 

_Di que no, porque quiero dejar algo de mi dentro de ti._

 

Sherlock sacude su cabeza, molesto. Él golpea la mano de John lejos y rueda sobre su espalda, tirando de John para que quede encima de él. John se levanta sobre sus codos de manera en que ambos estén uno frente al otro, cara a cara.

 

“No,” dijo Sherlock. Su tono es tajante. Él levanta su pierna derecha y arrastra su talón hacia abajo a  la parte posterior de la pantorrilla de John. “Contrariamente a lo que podrías suponer, estoy limpio. Y yo sé que tú también– “

 

John decide no preguntar cómo exactamente Sherlock está al tanto de esa información. “Igual que un silbato, **~** ” dijo.

 

Sherlock arruga su nariz. “Por supuesto, hay un montón de cosas _tan_  limpias…”

 

“Como si no lo supieras.  Podría tomar algunas muestras de esta habitación - “

 

“Podrías ahorrarte la molestia. Hay _Eikenella corrodens_ alrededor de la manija de la puerta, acinectobacterias _baumannii_  en el interruptor de la luz, una pequeña y desagradable colonia de _vidrio vulnificus_  en esa taza en el alféizar de la ventana, nota mental, deja de usar la vajilla de la cocina para tus experimentos.” Sin prestarle atención a la exclamación de disgusto de John, Sherlock movió una mano. “No te preocupes, cambié las sábanas ayer.”

 

John rozo una arruga de las sabanas entre su pulgar e índice, “Mentiroso,” dice. Cambia su peso hacia el otro lado y mueve su mano de vuelta al pene de Sherlock. “Así que. Dime. ¿Cómo te gustaría ser follado?”

 

Sherlock se arquea ante el tacto, deja al descubierto sus dientes como una sonrisa de cocodrilo. “Pensé que nunca preguntarías,” dice.

 

John se mueve rápidamente, sentándose a horcajadas sobre las caderas de Sherlock. “No _tengo_  que preguntar, sabes.” Tomó las muñecas de Sherlock y estiró sus brazos sobre su cabeza. “Si tienes ganas de ponerte difícil, bien. ¿Porque cambiar un hábito de toda la vida?”

 

Sherlock jadea y se retuerce debajo de él. John se inclina hacia adelante y mueve su pelvis para que sus penes se deslicen juntos. Sherlock estira su cuello para ver, después deja caer su cabeza hacia atrás con un gemido. “Fuerte,” dice. Se lame los labios. “Por atrás.”

 

“Por dios,” respira John. “Quiero decir – si –  supongo que podría manejar eso – “

 

Sherlock da vuelta al asunto en un instante. “Yo sugiero que debemos hacer uso del bote de Vaselina que has estado llevando. Podría siempre ser una cosita para facilitar el camino, pero desviarnos de la tarea en cuestión podría resultar que acabe con el encanto, ¿no te parece?”

 

Una practicidad tan despiadada – John no se esperaba menos de Sherlock, pero aun así, tiene que recuperar el aliento. Durante todo ese invierno, un vendaval helado había rugido desde Marylebone Road hasta Euston Road. Sarah le había dado a John un bote de Vaselina después de quejase sobre sus labios agrietados, lo sacó de su bolsa y lo puso en su mano. _Vamos, tómalo. Solo prométeme que lo usaras_  No tiene ninguna duda de que Sherlock sabe esto (sin duda alguna), pero la alternativa – sentado cerca como si no existiera mientras Sherlock se ocupa de él con un frasquito de glicerina y dios sabe para qué y cuánto tiempo – tal vez incluso hasta ese momento ha pasado, desaparecido, puff,  se fue para siempre.

 

John pega sus palmas contra sus muslos. “Suena como a un plan,” dice.

 

John se levanta para hurgar en los bolsillos de la chaqueta por el pequeño y plano bote que _debe de estar por alguna parte_ , Sherlock se coloca en sus manos y sus rodillas sobre la cama, su espalda recta como una mesa.

 

“Bingo,” dice John. Sostiene el botecito de Vaselina en lo alto. Su pene, irremediable pavloviana **~** que es, por lo contrario saluda.

 

“Bien, no solo te quedes ahí mirando pareciendo complacido contigo mismo,” dijo Sherlock. Incluso desnudo y en cuatro, todavía se las manejaba para ser altanero.

 

“Estas en lo correcto, Romeo.” John lanzó el botecito en la cama y se arrodillo detrás de Sherlock, poniendo sus manos sobre sus nalgas. Sherlock es muy delgado, las protuberancias de su hueso sacro se delinean debajo de la piel de la espalda baja; los lados de sus caderas eran huecos excavados. John siente una oleada de afecto por su escuálido, irritable y gruñón compañero de piso, aunque sabe que la delgadez de Sherlock no es un signo de vulnerabilidad, si no de eficiencia: el suficiente combustible para quemar y nada más, ni una sola onza de exceso de carne alrededor. Esto no es nada que pueda poner en palabras, así que mejor él muerde el trasero de Sherlock. Sherlock se queja, callándose cuando John lame sobre el lugar donde justo acaba de morder.

 

“¿Mejor?” dice John

 

Sherlock no responde, pero sus dedos se aprietan en las sábanas.

 

John separa las nalgas de Sherlock y golpea suavemente contra su ano. “¿Mucho mejor?”

 

Sherlock tiembla. “No está….mal. Supongo.”

 

Atreviéndose ahora, John toca con su lengua el coxis de Sherlock y lo sujeta por la hendidura de su culo, deteniéndose justo antes de su ano. “¿Qué tal eso?”

 

“Bastante...decente,” dice Sherlock, un poco tembloroso.

 

John sonríe para sí mismo, inclinándose un poco más cerca y deja unos lengüetazos húmedos desde los testículos  hasta el perineo y encima de su trasero.

 

Sherlock toma una respiración impresionada y temblorosa. “Y eso es simplemente _in_ decente.” dice. “Hazlo de nuevo.”

 

John lo complace lamiendo la hendidura de las nalgas de Sherlock con golpes largos y firmes. A él siempre le ha gustado lamer, a hombres o mujeres: el candor de ello, el gusto amargo, el gusto íntimo, la absoluta irresistibilidad de una lengua en el culo. Incluso Sherlock no es inmune: está temblando por todos lados como los labios de John y chupa su ano. Mantiene abierto el trasero de Sherlock con sus pulgares, John apunta con su lengua y da una suave estocada contra el tenso círculo de musculo una y otra vez.

 

“Bien,” dice  “Fácilmente podría comerte hasta que te vengas–”

 

Con una mordida de despedida a la nalga izquierda de Sherlock, John retrocede y se limpia la boca con el dorso de la mano. Toma el bote de vaselina y quita la tapa. Después de meter su dedo meñique en el pálido ungüento ceroso, él vuelve a poner la tapa y coloca la lata abajo por su pie. Frota sus dedos y su pulgar juntos, untando la vaselina a través de sus yemas de los dedos y luego limpia sus dedos en la hendidura mojada del trasero de Sherlock.

 

Sherlock suspira.

 

John abanica los dedos de su mano derecha contra el coxis de Sherlock. Su dedo es firme contra du ano: empuja más fuerte y su dedo se hunde dentro fácilmente.

 

Sherlock hace un ruido bajo de admiración.

 

John comienza a girar lentamente el pulgar. Gira su muñeca para que sus dedos se enrosquen contra el perineo de Sherlock, la musculosa base de su polla, presionándolo, acariciándolo. Él dobla su dedo y jala hacia abajo, trabajando el borde del ano de Sherlock para abrirlo.

 

“Te sientes muy bien por dentro,” murmura John. “Tan apretado. Tan caliente…”

 

Los ruidos de satisfacción de Sherlock han dado paso a gemidos ahogados. John retira su pulgar, pasa su mano pegajosa a lo largo de su pene. Es tan duro, incluso ese breve toque lo hace tomar aire a través de sus dientes. Él alcanza entre las piernas de Sherlock y atrae su pene hacia atrás entre sus muslos para mastúrbalo de forma rápida. Caliente y lleno, el pene de Sherlock regresa de nuevo tan pronto como como John lo deja ir.

 

“¿Todo bien?” John se pone sobre sus rodillas y frota todo su pene a lo largo de la hendidura resbaladiza del trasero de Sherlock, sin tratar de penetrarlo, simplemente disfruta de la sensación. Luego se aferra a sí mismo e inclina su pene con más precisión, sintiendo que se encaja dulcemente contra el trasero de Sherlock en cada embestida. Sherlock con su cabeza hundida entre sus hombros empieza a empujar hacia atrás para dar con él. John lo deja hacerlo un poco más, empujando directo contra el ano, apenas hundiéndose.

 

“Si, ¿te gusta eso?” dice John. “¿Quieres sentirlo dentro de ti?”

 

Sherlock chasqueo su lengua. “Cuando estés listo,” dijo, su tono cortante contradiciendo el temblor en sus muslos que John podría reír  – él debería de haber adivinado, incluso en sus manos y sus rodillas con el culo al aire Sherlock todavía actuaría como _Sherlock_ , el maldito insoportable –  pero en vez de eso él flexiona sus caderas y empuja con fuerza y -

 

“Jesús,” se sorprende y la cabeza de Sherlock levanta bruscamente su cabeza y está gritando algo ininteligible porque John se ha hundido hasta la mitad dentro de él en un solo golpe y Sherlock es tan bueno, tan apretado alrededor de su pene, tan –

 

\- _jodidamente_  bueno que John tiene que hacerlo de nuevo. Toma las caderas de Sherlock y se arrastra hasta el fondo, ignorando los gemidos de Sherlock y después empuja firmemente de nuevo.

 

“John, yo – “ farfulla, su tono entremezclado con indignación y conmoción y entonces John se ríe, sin aliento.

 

“No empieces ahora,” dijo, “Dios, Sherlock – “

 

Sherlock gira su cabeza de un lado a otro. El eco del movimiento de sus caderas hace a que John sisee. “No te _detengas_ ,” dice.

 

“Bien,” dice John, “bien – “ él arrastra la base de su mano a lo largo de la curva de la columna vertebral de Sherlock, desde el coxis hasta entre sus omóplatos, empujándolo sobre sus codos. Las rodillas de Sherlock se extienden, abriéndolo aún más para el pene de John y de repente él está dentro, hasta el fondo, sus testículos golpeando contra la parte trasera de Sherlock. “Dios.”

 

Sherlock sofoca un gemido “¿Es – es lo mejor que puedes hacer? Deja de hacerme cosquillas y comienza a cogerme.”

 

John empuja sus caderas contra el culo de Sherlock “Pregúntalo amablemente.”

 

Sherlock jadea, empujado hacia adelante por el impacto. Se recupera y voltea a ver por su hombro.

 

“Estoy pidiéndolo suciamente.” dice.

 

John le permite hacerlo. Agarra los hombros de Sherlock y coloca de nuevo su pene. No le dará a Sherlock la satisfacción de ponerse en una manera fácil de coger, por lo que trabaja de manera irregular rodeando sus caderas y luego tirando casi todo el camino de nuevo antes de penetrarlo con profundidad. Sherlock gratificantemente sensible, y gimiendo araña las sabanas. John pensó que podía hacer esto por siempre, tratando de encontrar la combinación que fuerce el más perfecto sonido de placer desde la garganta de Sherlock. Pero ya la posibilidad del orgasmo está comenzando a brillar en el borde de su conciencia, brillante y tentadora como un espejismo. Se dobla hacia adelante apoyándose con una mano sobre la cama y llega bajo el vientre de Sherlock para jugar con la punta de su pene. El cuerpo de Sherlock se sacude al tacto y al súbito apretón de sus músculos internos hace que los testículos de John se aprieten. Se viene con un grito embistiendo fuerte dentro del culo de Sherlock.

 

“Lo siento,” jadea “Tan jodidamente bueno – No pude durar – “

 

John se queda ahí, su mejilla apoyada contra la piel húmeda del costado de Sherlock hasta que este comienza a moverse inquieto debajo de él. Temblando, se desliza hacia afuera, cae de nuevo sobre sus talones. Sherlock se levanta a cuatro patas y se vuelca con largas piernas estiradas al  azar, como un potrillo. Tiene el rostro rojo y sonríe, su pene se balancea contra su estómago. El pene de John está aún erecto. Sherlock levanta su mano para correr sus nudillos sobre el largo de su longitud, pero John detiene su mano con una mueca. “Vamos,” dice “Quiero hacerte venir.” Empuja a Sherlock sobre su espalda y se acerca. “Piernas arriba,” dice.

 

Sherlock levanta sus pies de la cama y dobla sus rodillas sin vergüenza revelando la sexy e hinchada entrada bien cogida. El glande de su pene se ve dura y brillante, goteando mojado en su vientre. John por un momento acaricia los testículos de Sherlock antes de empujar sus dedos dentro de él, rápido y sucio. Mueve sus dedos adentro y afuera, probando la falta de resistencia. “Dios, Te he relajado, ¿no?”

 

Sherlock dobla sus manos sobre su pecho, vacilando un poco se relaja en la caricia de John. “Tener un pene erecto de un tamaño por encima de la media insertado repetidas veces  y enérgicamente en el ano tiende a hacer eso, Doctor, si,” dice.

 

“Adulador.” John gira su muñeca y empuja fuerte haciendo a Sherlock jadear y deje caer sus pies en la cama. La visión de su propio esperma comenzando a salir del ano de Sherlock hace que el pene de John se contraiga de nuevo. John retira un poco sus dedos buscando la próstata de Sherlock. Pre-semen gotea de la hendidura de Sherlock y su pene se contrae.

 

“Oh,” dice Sherlock. Mueve sus caderas. “Eso se sintió - “ Su ano se está apretando ahora mientras se apoya en los dedos de John. Le acaricia con el dorso de la mano  toda la longitud de su miembro, el más simple de los toques.

 

“Vamos,” dice John. “Tócate.”

 

Sherlock se apodera de su pene y comienza a masturbarse, arriba y abajo sobre el glande, apretado y rápido. “Ven aquí abajo,” dice.

 

“Mierda,” dice el otro “ – sí, bien.” Se apoya entre los muslos entreabiertos de Sherlock y bombea sus dedos. Sherlock se pone frenético debajo de él, su cuerpo inferior se tensa hacia arriba, su aliento chisporroteando. Su ano se aprieta fuertemente. John aprieta sus ojos y el semen de Sherlock cae sobre sus caderas, su barbilla y su lengua.

 

John siente como Sherlock se calma lentamente y abre sus ojos. Sólo ahora su propio pene comienza a caer. Deja que sus dedos se resbalen por el cuerpo de Sherlock y se sienta, restregando su otra mano por su cara. Duda por un momento antes de limpiar ambas manos sobre las sábanas.

 

Sherlock tose, se queja y se acurruca de lado de cara a la pared. El pelo en la nuca cae en rizos húmedos contra la piel de su cuello. Sus costillas suben y bajan a medida que su respiración se alivia. John se da cuenta de que nunca llegó a ver la cara de Sherlock al venirse y sintió una vaga punzada de decepción. De alguna manera, no puede imaginarse que tendrá otra oportunidad.

 

“Sherlock,” dice “¿Todo bien?”

 

Sherlock agita una mano.

 

“¿Eso es un Si?”

 

Sherlock simplemente gruñe como respuesta. John se sienta en la cama y abrazando sus rodillas contra su pecho, preguntándose que se supone que debe de pasar ahora. La última vez que se folló a su compañera de piso aún estaba en la escuela de medicina. Después, los dos se escabulleron escaleras abajo a la cocina compartida, riendo y callándose uno al otro e hicieron sándwiches de panceta. Al siguiente día las cosas eran un poco incómodas, aunque todavía amistosas: nunca volvió a ocurrir y ambos estaban bien con eso. Pero este es _Sherlock_  y además no tienen panceta. De hecho, no tenía nada de _nada_  (salvo un viejo frasco de alcaparras y los sedimentos de una botella de leche…), gracias a un permanente enfrentamiento de quien era el turno de ir hacer las compras.

 

Tal vez debería largarse. ¿Irse del cuarto de Sherlock? Definitivamente. ¿Irse de la vida de Sherlock?

 

Ciertamente lo ha considerado antes.

 

Pero solo cuando John se prepara para hacer un movimiento Sherlock se sienta. Bostezando, moviendo su cabello con sus dedos. Recoge las almohadas y se desploma sobre ellas con un quejido. Desde su posición inclinada, Sherlock extiende su mano a la mesita de noche y tira del cajón abierto desencadenando una pequeña explosión de banditas y parches de nicotina.

 

Suspirando Sherlock tantea dentro del cajón y recupera un encendedor de plástico y una cajetilla de Gauloises **~** sin abrir. Quita la tapa y saca el aluminio y la tira al suelo. El encendedor se está agotando, produciendo una diminuta y gaseosa flama que se enciende al tercer intento haciéndolo que gruña con molestia.

 

John toca la rodilla de Sherlock. “¿Pensé que te habías dado por vencido?”

 

Sherlock lo mira, con los ojos entrecerrados y exhala hacia un lado una lenta corriente de humo. “Podría decir lo mismo.”

 

La _frialdad_  de su voz, si no es desconocida, es al menos inesperada, dadas las circunstancias. “Bien,” dice John, lentamente. “Esta bien. Gracias.”

 

“Bien, John. Veamos.” Sherlock coloca su mano izquierda debajo de su axila derecha y golpea su cigarro en el aire. “Estas casi en los cuarenta.  Estas comenzando a pensar que tú nunca encontraras la felicidad en una relación a largo plazo. “ Las espinillas de Sherlock son afiladas como cuchillas, sus largos y huesudos pies cruzados en el tobillo; su pene reposa voluminoso y perezoso contra uno de sus muslos. El hecho es que fue recién follado y todavía este completamente desnudo, no está de ninguna manera disuadiendo de mostrar su lado viperino, y John tiene la inquietante sensación de que él solo está comenzando a enfurecerlo para golpearle “Te preocupa que Sarah te haya dejado no porque ella tuviera miedo de que pudieras matarte–”

 

“¿Que _me_  matara?”

 

“- sino porque no podía aceptar estar involucrada con un hombre que no estaba plenamente comprometido con su heteronormatividad. Aunque, a pesar de la evidencia bastante convincente en lo contrario, tú  sigues siendo algo reacio a identificarte como bisexual. No es que estés solo en ese sentido, como se reconoce en el lenguaje actual de los profesionales de la salud sexual. Estoy seguro que debes de estar familiarizado con el término, eres doctor después de todo. _Hombres que tienen relaciones sexuales con hombres._  Dime, Estoy en lo correcto ¿No?”

 

“Sherlock,” dice John “Suficiente. De verdad.”

 

“Lo que sugiere,” Sherlock continua, ignorándolo. “Yo no soy realmente tu tipo, siempre y cuando tu tengas un tipo. Siendo un poco más – (y ahí él hace una pausa, apartando los labios de sus dientes como si la palabra doliera en su lengua) “ – _homosexual_  para tus gustos. Sin embargo, como tú compañero de piso, al menos tengo la ventaja de proximidad – “

 

“Sherlock,” dice John “Follamos. Y mientras follabamos te quejaste un poco menos de lo que usualmente sueles hacer, así que puedo asumir que lo disfrutaste. Yo sí y eso significa algo. Así que termina esto, ¿Quieres?”

 

Sherlock le fulmina con la mirada. John pone rígidos sus hombros y le regresa la mirada, hasta que la expresión de Sherlock se suaviza infinitesimalmente. “¿Me estoy comportando como un idiota?”

 

“Solo digamos que hay una estatua de oro con tu nombre en ella.”

 

Sherlock resopla y mueve sus pies. “¿John?”

 

“¿Si?”

 

“¿Quieres acurrucarte ahora?”

 

“Por amor a Dios, Sherlock – a ver, dame eso.” John jala el cigarro de la mano de Sherlock, dejando libre sus dedos en forma de tijera. Sherlock levanta una ceja pero no dice nada. John toma una larga calada del cigarro, sintiendo el humo correr en sus pulmones, nocivo y reconfortante. El golpe de nicotina es instantáneo, un montón de escenas lo golpea justo entre los ojos. Ha pasado un tiempo.  

 

Ha pasado mucho tiempo.

 

John se inclina sobre Sherlock para dejar caer la ceniza en la taza media bebida de café que está en el gabinete de la cabecera. La superficie del café es negra y arrugada y cubierta de moho. Toma otra calada, pero el zumbido está disminuyendo ahora y con ello una memoria: otro tiempo, otro lugar, el sudor pegajoso se secaba lentamente sobre la piel. Una fea barba, imposible conseguir una afeitada decente ahí afuera, algo en el agua. O solo no hay suficiente agua, punto. Golpe de nudillos como despedida, una palmada en la espalda. No hay mucho que decir, un acuerdo dejado tácito.

 

_Yo  Tú. Aquí estamos ahora, y aún estamos vivos._

 

Él le pasa el cigarro de nuevo a Sherlock, quien lo examina críticamente, de arriba a abajo antes de volver a colocarlo en la esquina de la boca. John jala una almohada de debajo del hombro de Sherlock y se acomoda. Los dos están acostados uno al lado de otro, cerca, pero sin tocarse. Durante un rato, el único sonido en la habitación es el pequeño beso de los labios de Sherlock contra el filtro. Afuera en la calle Baker se escucha el sonido de una ambulancia.

 

La colilla del cigarro arde mientras Sherlock lo deja caer en la taza. “¿John?”

 

“¿Que pasa ahora?”

 

“Necesito dormir.”

 

John bosteza y rasca su pecho. “Bien, sí. Yo también.”

 

Deja que sus párpados se cierren. Un momento después un dedo puntiagudo pica las costillas.  John abre sus ojos de nuevo para encontrar a Sherlock mirándolo fijamente. La expresión de su rostro - con el ceño fruncido, sus dientes mordiendo su labio inferior- un repentino cansancio llena a John que va mucho más allá de la fatiga post-coital.

 

“Está bien,” dice. “No necesitas echarme. No me arriesgaría a dormir contigo de todos modos. Puede que empieces...no sé, a meterme una sonda en el culo, o algo así.”

 

Sherlock deja escapar un suspiro teatral, lo oye todo antes y vuelve a caer en las almohadas, aproximándose al _Esclavo Moribundo_  de Miguel Ángel. John baja de la cama y comienza a buscar su ropa. _Nada como un a digna retirada, eh, Watson,_  piensa, mientras levanta su pantalón del suelo. Él está consciente de que Sherlock se ha puesto sobre su codo y lo está viendo mientras se viste, la misma franca y evaluadora mirada que John ha visto que pone sobre los cuerpos y en las escenas del crimen. Aquí, ahora, es él quien está atrapado en la mirada  rastreadora de Sherlock. ¿Debería de sentirse halagado?

 

Es difícil de decir.

 

John se sienta al borde de la cama para volver a ponerse los zapatos. Cuando él se levanta, Sherlock hace un pequeño sonido satisfecho y se voltea llevando consigo las mantas. “Cierra la puerta al salir, ¿Quieres? “

 

 _Dos cervezas,_  entonces piensa John mientras regresa a su habitación. Es escaso y ordenado como siempre, la alfombra limpia, la colcha cuidadosamente plegada. Las sábanas son frescas y sin arrugas, olor ligeramente a acondicionador de telas. John piensa en el olor a humedad y casto de la cama de Sherlock, como algo enterrado y olvidado. Piensa en su arma, sellada en una bolsa de Ziploc, envuelta en una toalla de té y en una bolsa de basura con doble nudo y en la parte inferior de un recipiente de  aceite de oliva a la altura de la rodilla en la parte posterior del almacén de Angelo ( _una medida temporal,_  dijo Sherlock. _Lastrade y yo no estamos muy de acuerdo en este caso por el momento. No hay caso de que te arrastremos también_ ).

 

Piensa en el mundo allá afuera, extendiéndose desde el 221B de la calle Baker en todas direcciones, todas esas calles sin explorar, incluso aquí, en Londres.

 

Duda de que vuelva a poner los pies en Afganistán.

 

_Las secuelas de un estrecho escape de la muerte o lesiones._

_Soledad._

_Un rayo de deseo._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> |~| #1: be as clean as a whistle = estar limpio como un silbato [traducción literal]:  
> Cuando alguien esta limpio como un silbato, es que ellos no estan envueltos en nada ilegal.   
> Otra definición es que este muy limpio. 
> 
> |~| #2: crocodile grin = sonrisa de cocodrilo: Una sonrisa no autentica. Una siniestra o malvada sonrisa. Mientras que una sonrisa autentica conlleva calidez, esta sonrisa esconde un intento malvado [Urban Dictionary]
> 
> |~| #3: Respuesta pavloviana: Esto es una teoria hecha por un tipo llamado Pavlov sobre la respuesta incondicionada, para saber un poco más sobre esto da [click aqui](http://definicion.de/respuesta-incondicionada/) pero en si en pocas palabras es una respuesta que surgue de manera natural e innata. Supongo que la autora uso esta forma para decir que el pene de John se movio de una forma esperada al levantarse tan rapido a gritar "Bingo" 
> 
>  
> 
> Pueden ir en paz, hijos mios. Este fanfic y estas notas han termidado.

**Author's Note:**

> Notas finales de autor: No se preocupen, el porno es inminente., soy demasiado perezosa para cambiar constantemente los ratings


End file.
